Turn around
by Zanessa Troyella Love 4-ever
Summary: Wird eine Affäre Troys und Gabbis Ehe kaputt machen? Troyella Kann nicht zu viel verraten...


Turn around

A.N.: Also noch ein One-Shot...

Disclaimer: Ich besitze immer noch nichts

Gabriella wachte auf. Ihr riesiges Doppelbett war leer. Troy war mal wieder nicht nach Hause gekommen. Sie wusste das irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Er hatte sich von ihr distanziert und immer wenn er sie berührte fühlte sie das es ihn anwiderte. Gabriella krabbelte aus ihrem Bett und ging zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Tochter Cecilia Jade. Sie setzte sich in einen Stuhl neber dem Bett ihrer Tochter und beobachtete wie ihr Baby schlief.

„Is it me or did we agree to love

Tell me why I don't feel we got enough

Its you but what about me

It seems like you live a live without me

Everything seems to have your time but us

My space in your heart is closing up

And the place where your picture is hanging

Is the only time your with me

Don't leave me out here all alone

I'm still right here where'd you go..."

Vorsichtig schlich Troy sich in sein Haus. Er war mal wieder nachts weggeblieben. Bei Kate um genau zu sein. Die Affäre hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Er liebte Gabbi und wollte sie nicht verletzen und doch fand er sich jeden Tag in den Armen von Kate wieder. Troy fühlte sich schuldig, wollte es aber nicht beenden. Kate half ihm dabei seine Pflichten seiner Frau und Tochter gegenüber zu vergessen und einfach zu entspannen.

„Look around don't you feel something missing

I'm the one you promised you would love

But You got ahead so far away

While I'm holding on

Please turn around

I see you but I don't feel you

Can't get your attention to save my love

Look back and see me now

Don't let me down now

Please turn around..."

Gabriella hörte wie sich unten eine Tür schloß und blickte auf die uhr auf der Nachtkommode ihrer Tochter. 3 Uhr morgens. Sie stand auf und ging nach unten. „Hey Troy", begrüßte sie ihren Ehemann der in der Küche stand. „Hallo Gabriella", begrüßte er sie trocken. Gabbi erstarrte.

Er nannte sie nie bei ihrem vollen Namen, normalerweise nannte er sie bei ihrem Spitznamen wie Gabbi oder Brie oder Ella ...

Gabbi war den Tränen nahe. Sie versuchte Troy in die Augen zu schauen. Einen kurzen Moment klappte es, dann drehte er sich weg. „Ich muss schlafen, ich geh heute noch arbeiten",sagte er und legte sich auf die Couch . Gabriella betrachtete ihren Ehemann und Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen runter. Ihre Ehe war am zerbrechen...

„I think I musta gave too much

Cause I felt that the robe was getting' rough

Suddenly I felt lonely out here

I look beside me to find you're not there

Said you would love and protect me

All I have are the words you left me

Here I stand with the plans in my head

This can't be the kinda love that you said

Don't leave me out here all alone

I'm still right here where'd you go..."

Gabbi rannte hoch auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Sie zog einen Koffer unter ihrem Bett hervor und began zu packen. Sie hatte vor langem gemerkt das ihre Ehe kurz vor dem Aus stand, doch niemals war es so real. Gabbi wusste das Troy eine Affäre mit Kate hatte. Diese Affäre war der Grund warum Troy sich so distanziert verhielt und der Grund dafür das sich Gabbi jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinte. Sie konnte nicht mehr nur die zweite Wahl für Troy sein. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zu Cecilias Zimmer. „Ich verlasse dich jetzt mein Schatz. Es tut mir Leid aber ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen," flüsterte sie ihrer Tochter zu, während sie sie sanft auf den Kopf küsste. Gabriella weinte als sie das Zimmer verließ, aber sie musste das tun. Sie zog ihren Koffer mit sich hinaus in die kalte Winternacht. Und mit einem einzigen Blick zurück ging sie.

„Look around don't you feel something missing

I'm the one you promised you would love

But you go ahead so far away

While I'm holding on

Please turn around

I see you but I don't feel you

Can't get your attention to save my love

Look back and see me now

Don't let me down

Please turn around..."

Troy wachte am nächsten Tag mit dem Geschrei seiner Tochter auf. Er lief in Cecilias Zimmer und wunderte sich etwas das Gabbi nicht bereits bei ihr war. Vorsichtig nahm er seine 1-jährige Tochter auf den Arm, als er einen Umschlag mit seinem Namen auf der Kommode liegen sah. Er legte Cecilia als sie sich beruhigt hatte wieder in ihr Bett und öffnete den Umschlag:

„Lieber Troy,

ich bin für immer gegangen. Du dachtest ich würde nichts von deiner Affäre mit Kate

mitkriegen, aber da lagst du falsch. Ich habe es gemerkt bereits vor einem halben Jahr.

Aber ich war naiv. Ich dachte es wäre nur eine Phase und das u zu mir zurückkommen

würdest. Ich lag falsch. Der Schmerz wurde zu groß also bin ich gegangen. Ich liebe dich

und unsere Tochter, aber du warst nie zu Hause, du hast nicht gesehen wie ich mich

jede Nacht in den Schlaf geweint habe, du hast nicht gesehen wie verletzt ich war als ich

es herausgefunden habe. Ich liebe dich, aber ich kann nich mehr nur deine 2. Wahl sein

Gabbi

„If you only see the tears I'm crying on my pillow

That doesn't compare to what your doing to my soul

Don't even know that I'm in need of love

I'm calling you but you don't seem to hear a thing

I'm loosing you know..."

Diese Worte hatten Troy das Herz gebrochen. Seine Frau, die Liebe seines Lebens, seine beste Freundin, war gegangen. Sie wusste von seiner Affäre und hatte sie ausgehalten, hatte darauf gewartet das er zu ihr zurück kam. Und jetzt nach 6 Monaten war sie gegangen. Plötzlich spürte Troy etwas das er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Liebe und Schmerz. Er liebte seine Frau Gabriella Bolton und er konnte sie nicht verlieren. Troy nahm Cecilia wieder in den Arm. Ohne nachzudenken stieg er in sein Auto, fuhr zu Sharpay und gab sie ihr. Troy musste Gabbi finden.

„Please just look around don't you feel something missing

I'm the one you promised you would love

But you go ahead so far away

While I'm holding on

Please turn around

I see you but I don't feel you

Can't get your attention to save my love

Look back and see me now

Don't let me down

Please turn around."

Troy betrat seine alte High School. Fast jeder Jugendliche starrte ihn verwirrt an. Doch Troy interessierte es nicht.Er wusste wo Gabbi war. Troy lief die Treppe rauf zum "Rooftopgarden" und sah Gabbi. Sie saß auf einer Bank und weinte. Er setzte sich neber sie und umarmte sie. Gabbi braucht einen Moment bevor sie bemerkte wer sie umarmte. Gabriella schaute ihn verwirrt an. Troy starrte zurück und musterte sie. Ihre Augen waren rot und man konnte sehen das sie nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Am Körper trug sie einen alten Jogginganzug und ihre Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Für Troy sah sie perfekt aus.

„ Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr. „Kate bedeutet mir nichts. Ich liebe dich nicht sie. Es war ein Fehler und ich mache es nie wieder."

Gabriella blickte in seine Augen und suchte nach irgendeiner Form von Unaufrichtigkeit. Aber das einzige was sie sah waren Liebe und Schuldgefühle. Gabbi nickte leicht. Troy zog sie näher zu sich und küsste sie. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und voller Liebe, etwas was beide seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hatten. Sie konnten Feuerwerke explodieren hören und Schmetterlinge im Bauch fühlen. Es war der perfekte Kuss. Irgendwan ließen sie einander los. Gabriella kuschelte sich an Troy und murmelte sanft: „Ich liebe dich"

Troy lächlt seine Frau an und flüsterte zurück: „Ich liebe dich auch."

( Ein weiterer. Ich weiß nicht wann ich den nächsten schreibe.Schreibt mir ruhig was ihr davon haltet. Xoxo Jenny)


End file.
